Tinted With Evil
by Tint
Summary: I needed a better intro. Are you tired of the normal, childish Pokemon fics? If so, try Tinted With Evil, a perfect tale of rebelion, breaking the law, and cheating all the way to the top.
1. Declined

Tinted With Evil

Chapter 1: Declined

_A/N: Hey everyone. I started writing again. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Tint. This is my first attempt at a Pokemon fanfic, but I've been writing here for a long time. As always, I do not own Pokemon or anything else that I make reference to. Legal issues aside, I must warn you that this fic is rated teen, most noticeably for its more mature subject matter, some sexual themes, mild violence and language. Don't say that I didn't warn you._

_As for a little preview of this fic: I'm going to try to base this off of the early time period of Pokemon. So that means Red/Blue and the original season of the show. This is a tale that is much darker than most Pokemon fics are. We revolve around the rather shadowy journey of a young man named Tint and his quest to become the best trainer around. Well, enjoy and please give me feedback on what you think of my work._

_Thoughts are italicized._

(-)

The annoying ringing of the alarm clock next to his head shook him out of his peaceful slumber. A bare arm quickly reached over to the bedside table, groping about frantically for the still blaring clock. After a good ten seconds or so of searching, the hand finally found its target, shutting off the ear piercing noise. It took the young man another minute or so before he actually sat up, groggily rubbing his eyes.

He halfheartedly pushed himself out of the bed and stumbled across the tiny room towards the door. Judging from his rough, unshaven face, he was in his late teens, probably no younger than eighteen. His medium length auburn hair stood out at unnatural angles caused by having his face impaled into a pillow for the entire night. He stood at a little under six feet tall and had a light build to his body.

Shortly after he left the room, the sound of running water filled the otherwise silent house. The water ran for a short while before shutting off. The young man promptly made his way back into the room, this time slightly more alive in his actions. He made his way over to a tall wooden dresser and began picking articles of clothing out of the drawers. He pulled on a pair of light tan khakis and a black shirt, topping the ensemble off with a dark pair of glasses.

Next, he made his way to the kitchen. After placing a few slices of bread in the toasted, he wandered over to the video phone. "Connect me to Professor Oak." He ordered the operator. His voice was soft, but carried a forceful feeling to it. While he was waiting for the phone to connect, he finished preparing his breakfast.

"Hello?" Professor Oak's face appeared on the screen, his voice sounding way too cheerful, even through the speaker. The young man scowled slightly at the energetic response as he brought his plate over to the terminal. "Ah, Tint! Good to see that you remembered to set your alarm this year."

Tint's scowl grew deeper. "You know I don't like coming to work this early. The sun isn't even up yet."

"Well, it can't be helped. I need you to come in early to help prepare for the new trainers today. This happens only once a year." Oak replied as Tint took a bite out of his toast.

"But, can't you get one of your other assistants to come and help you? I've done this for three years straight now."

This caused a smile to creep across Professor Oak's face, "The reason that I've been choosing you is because you're my best assistant. You've been working for me for six years now and this is my way of rewarding you for your hard work. You easily could have become a trainer when you turned twelve, but instead you chose this path. There are many people out there who consider it a great honor to work under a Pokemon researcher of my caliber."

"I would have become a trainer back then if my parents let me." Tint reminded the professor, who nodded his head in agreement. "But, now that I'm an adult, I can make that decision for myself. So… I was wondering…"

The professor held up his hand to stop Tint before he could go any further. "You know the Pokemon League rules. New trainers between the ages of twelve and sixteen must be approved by a certified member. It's a lot harder for older trainers to start. I'm not saying that you wouldn't make a great trainer…"

"Can't you pull some strings?"

Professor Oak leaned back in his chair as he thought over the suggestion. "I'll look into it. How long until you can get here?"

"About ten minutes." Tint replied as he shoveled the last bite into his mouth.

"I'll have made up my mind by the time you get here. See you soon." Oak replied. Tint nodded curtly to his boss before terminating the conversation. _Maybe today will be the day I start my quest to become number one. _Like every other kid growing up, he had dreamed of becoming a great Pokemon trainer. Unfortunately for him, his parents refused to let him become a trainer, saying that it was too dangerous for a youngster like himself. So, he went and did the next best thing; become an assistant to the great Pokemon researcher, Professor Oak.

It was nice and peaceful outside in the brightening early morning. Tint trekked along the cobblestone roadway towards Professor Oak's laboratory located up on the hillside. He passed by the fenced in field that served as an open area for the young Pokemon that Professor Oak prepared for the new trainers. Tint had helped the professor raise these young creatures into the energetic beasts that they needed to be.

Tint groaned slightly as he started climbing up the steps to Professor Oak's lab. Five days a week, for six years, he had been climbing these steps. Behind him, the sun was just beginning to rise up, casting a red glow across the town. The door was already open for him when he reached the top, so he stepped inside. "You're late." A voice stated once he entered the reception area. Tint looked over to see the Professor Oak's grandson, Gary. _That's right, he's starting today._

"Gary, how many times have I told you to not bother my staff. Tint happens to be here at the exact time that he told me." Professor Oak called out from the next room. "Come in here, I need you to help me with getting ready." Tint chose not to react to the whipping motion that Gary made. _I'll get you soon._

Professor Oak was busy tinkering with a pedestal in the center of the cluttered room. Tint sidled up beside the professor, looking over his shoulder to see what he was working on. A panel on the pedestal was laying strewn aside as Oak tampered with the wiring. "Tint, can you go out to the field and bring in the Pokemon on this list? I'd go do it myself but this thing is acting up on me."

Tint quickly scanned over the list: Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and… "You're setting someone up with him?" Tint asked in bewilderment.

"I figured that was going to be your reaction. Trust me on this one. I'm thinking about putting Pikachu with Ash Ketchum."

"Poor kid…" Tint whispered as he collected four Pokeballs from off of a nearby shelf. He was about to leave when he remembered to ask, "About me becoming a trainer…"

"Still thinking about it. It's not something that I can decide to do out of the blue. I want to, but there are rules that I have to follow." Oak explained as he reattached a blue wire to the pedestal.

"I understand." Tint replied as he passed through a door and out into the field. He was by himself now, but he continued to talk, "It has nothing to do with the fact that my father is in jail for Pokemon cruelty. I could go buy a Pokemon for myself if I had money, but I don't. All I have left is my crappy little house that I live in all by myself and my salary here is barely allowing me to afford rent. If only mother didn't die and leave me alone…" Tint let out a sorrowful sigh as he leaned against the fence.

A gentle tug on his pant leg caused him to look down. There was a Sandshrew seated beside him, its beady eyes looking up at him. "I guess you're all alone too," Tint commented. The Sandshrew nodded its head in agreement. "I'm sorry, little guy. You're not on my list, but you can help me find the others." It might have just been Tint, but the Sandshrew acted disappointed for a moment.

Tint located the four Pokemon in question with ease. Three of them entered the Pokeballs without a fuss, but the Pikachu was another story. Even though it was sound asleep, Tint's approaching footsteps alerted in to the coming danger. "Awww great." Tint cursed when he noticed the black tipped ears of the Pikachu twitch. He had problems with this one before.

A quick flick of the wrist sent the Pokeball whirling at the motionless yellow mouse. The Pikachu rolled over, flicking up its tail, deflecting the ball right back towards Tint. Tint threw the Pokeball again, but the Pikachu had darted away before the ball had left his hand. Now, the Pikachu stood underneath of a tree, callously loafing about. Tint swore that it was taunting him with its carefree attitude.

Cautiously, Tint crept forward, the Sandshrew still following step for step at his side. He was standing only a few feet away from the Pikachu, who purposefully had turned his back to Tint. Tint decided to take another shot at the mouse, throwing the Pokeball directly at the Pikachu. Once again, the Pikachu was off, but this time he was running directly towards Tint. "Stupid," Tint smirked as he dove forward, catching the tiny critter in his hands.

"Pika!" A tremendous shock went screaming through Tint's body, forcing him to release his grip on the power source. "Pi!" That one had to be translated as something along the lines of "stupid." Tint managed to lift his aching head up to see the Pikachu peering intently into his eyes. He made another grab for the Pokemon, and once again, the agile mouse jumped away.

This time, he didn't get far. He had jumped directly into the awaiting claws of the Sandshrew. A cry of surprise sounded from the mouse as it stumbled backwards, trying to avoid the attack. Tint saw his chance, rolling the Pokeball forward. The Pikachu, too busy focused on the foe before it, fell right into the trap. The Pokeball was soon shaking back in forth as the entrapped Pikachu desperately tried to force itself out. As if on cue, the Sandshrew stepped forward and held the ball in place, stopping the rolling.

"Thanks. We make a pretty good team, hey?" Tint smiled as he pried himself off the ground. That marked the sixth time that he had been shocked by that Pikachu in the past month. At least it would be gone after the day was over. The Sandshrew calmly nudged the Pokeball towards Tint, who gladly picked up the ball. "Have fun Ash."

By the time that Tint returned from the field with the four Pokeballs, two other soon to be trainers had arrived. The two new arrivals' faces lit up when they saw Tint walk in with the Pokeballs. This was a moment that they were going to remember for the rest of their lives. A part of him felt proud at that fact, knowing that he was making a difference in someone's life.

Professor Oak rushed over to Tint, taking the Pokeballs out of his hands. "Which one's the Pikachu?"

"The one still complaining." Tint noticed that the Sandshrew was still following him.

"Alright, thanks. You can go out front and wait for the fourth person to show up. If any calls come for me, take a message." Professor Oak instructed as he placed the three behaving Pokeballs in their appropriate slots. The ball with the Pikachu inside was carefully placed in the center of the pedestal, which encased itself in a glass shell before lowering the Pokeball to the inside of the machine.

Tint nodded his head in understanding. Professor Oak was about to give his famous "a world of dreams and adventures with Pokemon awaits!" speech. As he made his way through the lab and out into the front reception area he began to wonder if he would be getting that speech today. _Just in case…_ Tint waited for the Sandshrew to follow him into the room before shutting the door behind him.

There was a small crowd gathered at the base of the staircase as had become the ongoing tradition on this day. They would sit down there, waiting for the children to return as teenagers. It was a nice way of the adults to say "good luck" one last time before the journey officially began.

Tint and the Sandshrew sat at the front desk for about half an hour before the doors opened and out burst the children. Gary was walking with a new swagger of confidence, while the other two seemed to be like they had just received a new toy, eagerly wanting to play with it. The trio exited out the front door and received a cheering ovation from the crowd. "I think that Gary will do a good job. Not too sure about the other two." Tint commented as Professor Oak made his way to the front door.

"That's another thing about you. You've got a good eye for future trainers. Any sign of Ash yet?" Professor Oak continued to stare out the front door.

"Nope, nothing. Does that mean that I have to return Pikachu to the field? He won't be very happy with me and Silence if that happens." Tint playfully scratched the Sandshrew under the chin.

Professor Oak sighed heavily. "Tint. I don't know how to tell you this. I looked into acquiring you a license, but I ran across some red tape. Because of your father's… you know… the courts put a restriction on all of his family members from owning Pokemon. It's for the Pokemon's safety."

Tint was about to make a comment when the front doors came flying open. In came a young man, still dressed in his pajamas. Professor Oak quickly escorted the boy into the other room, letting the door swing shut behind them. _So, I can never follow my dream, just because of some mistakes my father made?_

Tint looked down at the Sandshrew. "Hey, Silence, how about we go on our own journey?" Silence merely nodded his head in agreement. "Thought that would be what you would say." Tint pulled a Pokeball out from his pocket and tossed it in Silence's direction. The Sandshrew was encased in a red glow for a second before vanishing into the Pokeball. He was already walking out the door when Pokeball returned to his hand. Further inside the building came a painful cry as the lights flickered from a power surge.

_A/N: Ok, so it isn't even close to as dark as I said it was going to be. Don't worry, if that's what you came for, wait for the next chapter. Tint and Silence are heading down the wrong road, but who's going to try and stop them?_


	2. Thieving Opportunity

Tinted With Evil

Chapter 2: Thieving Opportunity

_A/N: Here is when Tint starts showing his darker side. In the first chapter, he seemed pretty likeable. That might change for some of you as the story goes on. I'll keep this short, so on with the chapter._

(-)

So far, Tint's first day as an unofficial trainer had been rather uneventful. He had made a quick stop at his house to pick up some stuff that might prove helpful on his adventure, packing everything into a small black backpack. Mostly, he just packed some items that he had picked up over the years of working for Professor Oak. Nothing too special or useful.

Professor Oak was sure to have noticed that Tint had left by now. It would only be a matter of time before the professor realized that Silence had gone missing as well and put the two together. He would alert the authorities of the theft and have Tint hunted down. That was what Tint had known would happen and was prepared for the worst.

Once Tint was sure that he was ready, he started heading north along route one. This was the route that all new trainers from Pallet Town took when they first started. Chances were that Tint would run into at least one of the other rookies along this path. After all, he was only a half hour behind the others, assuming that they had headed out immediately after receiving their first Pokemon. Ash would be behind him soon as well, if he hadn't been completely paralyzed by Pikachu.

Tint had traveled this route many times before. Since Pallet Town was so small, there wasn't a Pokemon Center or even a Pokemart. So, whenever Professor Oak needed an item, Tint or one of the other assistants would have to travel to Viridian City to pick up the parcel. It wasn't that long of a trip; just a few hours by foot.

He had been forced into battle on a few occasions by some overly aggressive wild Pokemon. Silence ended up proving to be quite reliable in battle, taking down the Pidgeys and Rattatas easily, receiving only a few bruises along the way. The resilient Sandshrew proudly stood up to all of the opponents that he was thrust into battle with. Tint couldn't help but notice that Silence had a bit of a mean streak in him, kicking at opponents while they were down.

The scenery was extremely serene, especially near the small lake and waterfall about half way between Pallet and Viridian. It was here that Tint ran across a young girl fishing. She was focusing intently on the lure at the end of her line. The lure bobbed slightly, but the girl stayed her hand from jerking back, waiting for the bite. She was obviously accustomed to fishing. Tint simply wished her luck as he continued onwards.

It wasn't long afterwards when he noticed the sky beginning to darken. A few raindrops dropped on his head, telling him that he should seek cover before the storm really picked up. Sure enough, just as Tint seated himself at the base of a large tree a large clap of thunder filled the air. Tint looked out at the wall of water that poured down from the sky, barely able to see further than an arms length into the downpour. A huge bolt of lightning jaggedly darted across the sky temporarily brightening the dreary day.

"Well, look who's here! It's Gramps' errand boy!" Tint looked over his shoulder in the direction that the voice had come from. Sure enough, there stood Gary, totally soaked but still carrying that proud smirk that he always wore.

"You look a little wet," Tint commented as Gary seated himself on the opposite side of the tree trunk.

Gary laughed slightly, "How observant of you. So you aren't completely blind like I thought. Shouldn't you be back at the lab helping Gramps?"  
"Nope. Your grandfather sent me out to patrol route one and help any of you newbie trainers if you get in any trouble," Tint quickly lied. "How is your Pokemon?"

"My Squirtle is getting stronger, but still too weak. At least he helped me catch a few other weaklings."

Tint nodded his head in approval even though Gary couldn't see the motion. Tint probably could have caught his share of Pokemon also, if he had any Pokeballs. Unfortunately, that was part of the registration process the Professor Oak took new trainers through when they received their Pokedex's. Only now did Tint realize the trouble that he was going to have in the future. Without a Pokedex of his own, how could he compete in gym battles?

"The rain's letting up." Gary announced, snapping Tint out of his thoughts. "Quit slacking off and get back to work. Those other two might be having some trouble."

"Actually, there are three others. Ash showed up right before I headed out," Tint replied as he stood up. Gary hadn't heard what he had just said. The youngster had already vanished off into the bushes in search of more Pokemon. Tint's prediction for the relative of the great Pokemon Professor appeared to be correct so far.

So Tint continued towards Viridian. It wasn't long before the sun began to set, darkening the path. Ahead of him, the glow of the lights of Viridian told him that he was near his destination. Up ahead was empty police station, where an officer usually sat to check on new arrivals. "_Something must be happening in town,"_ Tint told himself as he walked past the building, noticing that nobody was inside, much to his relief.

Naturally, Tint's headed to the Pokemon Center. Silence could use a quick rest. He had walked a few blocks before he realized that there was a major problem with his plan. Chances were that the police were out looking for him and by walking right into a place where they expected him to go would be a big mistake. Tint stopped walking; pondering what he should do next.

The roar of an approaching motorcycle told Tint that he should start moving. A passing motorist would be suspicious of a person just standing on the side of the road doing nothing. Tint began taking cautious steps forward, pacing himself at a rate to try and not seem awkward. The motorcycle's headlight appeared ahead of him and Tint almost felt like he was about to die.

It was a police bike coming towards him. His first instinct was to turn and run, but he quickly knew that was a bad idea. If he ran, the officer would definitely stop and ask him what was wrong. Tint could only hope that if he acted naturally, the officer would just pass him by. The bike cruised past him and he breathed an instant sigh of relief. But that feeling lasted for only a few seconds until he heard the bike turn around.

"Excuse me sir!" A female voice called out as the bike stopped beside him.

_Please don't have a physical description of me… _"Yes, Ma'am?" Tint nervously turned to face the officer as she dismounted her motorcycle.

"I don't believe that I have seen your face before. Can I see some identification?" At least she hadn't busted him on sight. Tint nervously reached into his pocket, going for his wallet. He hesitated, remembering that the only ID that he had labeled him as Professor Oak's assistant. _I can't give her that but, if I give her nothing, she'd be even more suspicious. _Tint reluctantly handed the card over to the officer. "Oh, so Professor Oak must have sent you here to warn the new trainers that he sent out this morning about the Pokemon thief."

Tint couldn't believe his ears. She didn't think that he was the very thief that she was looking for! "Yes, I left as soon as we found out about the missing Pokemon. Have any of the new trainers made it here yet?" It would be best if he played along with the officer. He felt as if a fifty pound weight had been lifted off his chest and he didn't want it placed back on so quickly.

"Actually, I just took one of them to the Pokemon Center a few minutes ago. His Pikachu was pretty injured," The officer explained, "You can go and warn him. I'll return to the guard post and warn any trainer that I see headed this way for you."

"Thank you that would be very helpful." Tint bid farewell to the officer as she returned to her bike. Now, he had little choice but to head to the Pokemon Center. If the officer decided to go to the Pokemon Center and Ash didn't know about the theft, then she would know that Tint was up to something.

The Pokemon Center was a very large building, visible from almost anywhere in the city. Its large Pokeball colored dome shone brightly, acting as a friendly beacon to all around. Tint made his way through the twisting streets and to the base of the stairs that led up to the building. Up close like this, the building was far more impressive, towering proudly above everything surrounding it. Tint hesitantly made his way up the stairs, waiting for someone to pop out of the shadows and arrest him.

The glass doors to the Center slid open, inviting him in. The interior of the Pokemon Center looked exactly like a hospital, but with more of a welcoming feel to it. Sure, it was squeaky clean to the point of being scary, but if you overlooked that fact, this place seemed like a nice place. The friendly face of a nurse smiled at him as he stumbled forward. "May I help you?" The young woman asked innocently.

Tint reached behind him, unzipping the pouch where Silence's Pokeball was. "Can you heal my Sandshrew? He's just a little banged up," Tint tried to sound calm, but his voice sounded worried.

"So you're a new trainer too, huh? All trainers are like this when they make there first visit to a Pokemon Center. It's only natural." The nurse placed the Pokeball in a small holder beside her. "Your Sandshrew is only slightly injured," She reported, reading off some data from the computer monitor in front of her. "It should only take a few minutes to heal your Pokemon, so you can have a seat over there."

Tint thanked the nurse for her help before stepping away from the counter. He seated himself down on a nearby bench and took a look at the other occupants. Just as the officer had said, Ash was there, seated at a phone booth and in deep communication with someone on the other end. By listening carefully, Tint could make out the faint voice of Professor Oak. Luckily for him, they didn't seem to be talking about the theft, instead worried about the well-being of Ash's shocker mouse.

In the opposite direction sat three overly dressed individuals at a table. The trio wore dark, bulky coats and low brimmed hats, shadowing their faces. One member of the group must have been a child, judging from his height compared to the other two. Despite their secretive appearance, they spoke in loud rambunctious voices. "So, what's the plan Jessie?" The child asked.

"This one is quite simple, Meowth. We wait for a strong looking trainer to show up to heal his Pokemon. That's when we swing into action." One of the taller figures, a woman, replied.

The other taller figure looked over at the woman called Jessie. "But, how will we get his Pokemon away from him?"

"That's where these Pokeballs come into play. James, you'll distract the nurse and I'll take the trainer, while Meowth sneaks behind the counter. Then, Meowth will replace the trainer's Pokeballs with these empty ones. It's flawless." Jessie explained.

"Brilliant, Jessie!" James clapped his hands in appreciation.

"Purrrrfect! Get it, purr?" Meowth laughed at his own joke. _A talking Pokemon, strange…_

It was obvious that this trio was a bunch of crooks. That might be calling the kettle black, since he had technically stole Silence, but he knew that what these three were planning to do was much worse than his crime. There had to be someway for him to stop them from accomplishing their crime.

"Sir, your Sandshrew is ready to go!" The nurse called out from behind the desk. Tint got back up to his feet and approached the counter, gladly taking the Pokeball and placing it back in his bag.

"Hey, what about us? We were here first!" Tint looked over his shoulder and saw that the trio had gotten up and were approaching the counter. "Move aside!" Jessie demanded, pushing Tint to the side. It was only for a second, but Tint and the woman shared eye contact. She was about his age, with sharp features, dark blue eyes and bright red lips to match her long hair. Tint suddenly felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, almost like he was being lifted off the ground. He shook off the feeling, backing away from the rather annoyed group. That was when he noticed that they had left the Pokeballs unattended. _Hmmmm…_

"I am sorry. Your Pokemon are almost ready. His didn't need as much healing so we finished quicker. I'll go get your Pokemon for you." The nurse bowed slightly before vanishing into the back room. She returned a few seconds later, holding out two Pokeballs. "I am sorry for the wait. We hope to see you again."

The trio snatched back their Pokeballs, acting rather snobbish. They turned around, their noses stuck up high in the air. "Jessie… James… Where'd the Pokeballs go to?" Meowth asked as he bolted towards the table, searching high and low.

"We've been had!" James exclaimed woefully as he collapsed into one of the chairs.

Only Jessie remained standing, her eye twitching violently. She uttered a low snarl as she slammed her fist down on the table. Both of her comrades looked at her in surprise and a hint of fear. They had seen her like this before and knew better than to get in her way. "It was that man with the glasses."

James and Meowth looked around the room, but Tint was nowhere to be seen. He had quickly made his exit before they could have noticed what he was up to. "What now Jess?" James dared to ask.

"We go with Plan B. We're going big." Jessie declared. "First we steal every Pokemon in this entire Center and give them to the boss as a gift. Then, we go after that punk. Nobody messes with Team Rocket and gets away with it!"

(-)

_A/N: You're probably thinking that he's a vigilante or something like that, eh? And what was with that little onset of butterflies when he looked at Jessie? Well, at least now you know why Team Rocket went a little overboard in their first appearance. But, what's Tint going to do next? At least he can catch Pokemon now… Later!_


	3. Job Offer

Tinted With Evil

Chapter 3: Job Offer

_A/N: This little note might not be as short as I would like it to be, but I feel the need to address something raised by a reviewer recently. First off, if they do continue to read this fic and see this note, I would like to thank them for their advice. I will keep it in mind for future reference. But, I would also like to say something back to them. How can you judge what is realistic in a make believe world? This is a part of fanfiction that is very important. Taking something and adding your own personal spin to it. That spin might not be technically correct or stay true to the original source, but that's what makes it unique. Without it, we would all just be creating the same mindless droll and that wouldn't be much fun, would it? Well, enough of my little speech, on to the next chapter!_

(-)

What a rush! Tint couldn't get over the pure euphoria of what he had just done. It felt… good… Who knew that stealing could provide someone with this feeling of pleasure? _But, this isn't right. Stealing is still wrong, even if it is from bad guys. _Tint stopped himself at the base of the staircase, so engorged in thought that he didn't notice the red haired girl that he had seen fishing the previous day storm past him. _I am one of the bad guys now… and bad guys are supposed to do bad things, right?_

Clearly,his conscience was still working. After all, he was still an average guy with a rather strange past who just wanted to live out his dream. The fact that he was willing to do some shady things to succeed only showed his determination. _Just call me a vigilante… no, that's not quite right… more like… revolutionary. Yeah, that sounds good._

During his thoughts, he had inadvertently wandered away from the Pokemon Center. That turned out to be a lucky thing for him, because the trio of strange individuals had left the Center, apparently in search of him. Tint watched as the three crept through the shadows away from him, heading towards the outskirts of town. They were none of his concern anymore; he had done his part to stop them.

"Hey, kid." The sudden sound of the gruff voice shocked Tint. He spun around to face whoever it was that was talking to him, his fists raised to defend himself with. There stood one of the largest men that Tint had ever seen. The guy looked like he was a professional wrestler, with his huge muscles threatening to tear through his suit jacket. He stood almost a full foot taller than Tint, who was no slouch in the height department himself standing at five foot ten. But this guy was a giant.

Tint wisely unclenched his hands, knowing that a fight against this man would only get him snapped in half. "Yeah, what?" Tint challenged, trying to sound tough enough not to be taken as an easy target, but not so tough to be at a suicidal level.

A tiny smile crept across the big guy's monstrous face. It was more of a smirk than anything, but it was a good sign nevertheless. "Da boss wants to talk to you." With that simple statement the big guy turned his back to Tint and began walking down a nearby street. There was probably less harm in following the big guy than risk angering him. Tint had no clue who this "boss" person was or what he wanted with him, but it couldn't hurt to find out.

He found himself growing tired as he tried in vain to keep up with the larger man. It had been a long day for him and he needed rest. Finally the big guy came to a stop in front of a very large building, even bigger than the Pokemon Center was. Tint looked up and was surprised to see that this was the Viridian City Gym. _Was the boss the gym leader? That would be so cool._

The big guy reached into his suit pocket, producing a tiny key which he used to unlock the doors. With one light push, the doors swung open, revealing the inside of the gym. Tint looked around in awe. This was Tint's first time inside of an actual gym. There was a tiny welcoming area with a single hallway leading deeper into the building. The big guy nodded his head in the direction of the hall, telling Tint to go on ahead, "Da boss is waiting for you."

Tint wisely followed the implied order, walking towards the pitch black hall. The building was oddly devoid of any sign of other living beings other than Tint and the muscle head who trailed behind him. After a few seconds of fumbling his way thru the darkness, Tint found himself step into a large auditorium. Nearly instantly after he entered, a flood of lights snapped on, making him shield his eyes. It took him a couple of moments to regain his vision, but when he did, there was company awaiting him. Directly in front of him, no more than five feet away, stood a massive Rhydon, looking like it was ready to run him over. "It is not often that I allow visitors," someone stated from behind the creature.

Only now did Tint realize that he was standing at the end of a battlefield surrounded by stadium seating. A few random individuals sat in the seats, each one dressed in a black outfit with a blazing red R adorning it. "Team Rocket…" Tint nervously took a step back, but found himself bumping into the brute that had led him here. "What do you want with me?" Tint shouted out.

"How does it feel to be a thief?" The man at the opposite end of the stadium asked. Tint got his first good look at the man. He was wearing a striped suit and had short, slicked back black hair, giving him the appearance of a classic crime lord. Crouching at his side was a Persian, happily rubbing its head against the man's leg.

Tint shook his head, "I'm not a thief."

"Oh, but you are. I've seen otherwise." All around the stadium large view screens came to life. On the screens played a short movie of Tint back at Professor Oak's laboratory at the exact moment that he had acquired Silence. Right after that, another clip showed him taking the Pokeballs at the Pokemon Center. Team Rocket must have had cameras like these placed all around the world. The boss continued speaking once the videos finished playing. "We've had our eye on you for quite some time now."

"But why? What's so important about me?"

A sly smile crossed the face of the man standing on the other side of the field. "As you have probably guessed by now, we are Team Rocket. We are always looking for new agents to recruit and it just happens that you have impressed us with your actions today. How would you like to join Team Rocket?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"There is no pressure on you to join us. You can turn around and walk out of this building if you wanted to. But that wouldn't be a very wise decision on your behalf. We both know that the police are looking for you, so you can't go to them and rat us out without incriminating yourself. If you do leave, then you will have made an enemy of Team Rocket. You would become an outcast from both sides of the law, hunted everyday for the rest of your life. You don't want that, correct?"

The boss of Team Rocket raised a good point. Either way he was going to be an outcast from normal society, always being a wanted criminal. If he joined with Team Rocket, it would only cause that gap to grow. But that was one of the risks that he had decided to take when he started this entire thing. He sighed heavily as he looked directly at the boss, "Alright, I'll do it."

Tint's answer came as a surprise to everyone else present. They must have been expecting more of fight out of Tint before he gave in. Even the boss seemed a little taken aback by the decision. "Welcome to Team Rocket, Tint." The Rhydon suddenly disappeared as the boss reclaimed it as he walked out of the stadium in the opposite direction.

"Wait! How did you know my name?" Tint called out after the man, but he was already gone.

A pair of Team Rocket members had hopped over the railing and was approaching Tint while everyone else was making their exits. One of them was a blond haired woman and the other was a man who had wavy green hair. "Hey, I'm Butch." The man declared, extending his hand towards Tint.

"And I'm Cassidy. We're going to help set you up so that you can start your work as soon as possible!" The woman stated shaking hands with Tint after Butch released his grip.

Tint was still rather stunned that he had made the decision to join Team Rocket. Butch and Cassidy noticed that the new member was deep in thought, but decided to continue on with their tutorial. "Come with us." Butch said with a smile, leading Tint towards one of the many exits of the stadium. Tint mindlessly followed, engorged in his own thoughts.

The pair from Team Rocket had taken Tint into a locker room. "You're very lucky, you know. It's not everyday that the boss personally invites someone to join Team Rocket." Cassidy claimed as she unlocked one of the lockers. Inside was a folded up stack of clothes, the red R clearly visible on top. "Don't worry; you don't have to change into this. What you are wearing is just fine for the job the boss wants you to do."

"What is it that I'm supposed to do?" Tint asked, slowly returning to his normal state of mind. The more he had thought about it, the more he liked the idea of working for Team Rocket.

Butch calmly removed the backpack from off of Tint's shoulders and placed it down on a bench beside them. As he opened up the bag, loading in the uniform, he explained, "The boss wants a trainer on the inside. Someone who has gone through the Pokemon challenge legitimately. All you have to do is travel the country, winning badges and catching wild Pokemon. But, since you're now part of Team Rocket, try doing a little lying, cheating, and stealing here and there."

"Is that it?" Tint was shocked to learn about his mission. He had been expecting to do some dirty work. Now, it was just like he was going to carry on as a regular trainer.

"That's it. We're even going to hack into the Pokemon League registration system and put you in as a new trainer." Cassidy announced, handing Tint a small red machine that he instantly recognized as one of Professor Oak's Pokedexs. "Now, why don't you show us your Pokemon. Both of them."

"What do you mean both of them? I only have my Sandshrew."

Butch shook his head, reaching into Tint's bag and pulling out the seven Pokeballs. "Trust those fools to screw up with something as simple of taking empty Pokeballs. Watch." Butch tossed two of the balls into an open area in the locker room. Instantly they popped open, releasing Silence and a trembling group of little pink eggs, an Exeggcute.

"One day and you've already stolen two Pokemon. That's a good start to your career with Team Rocket." Cassidy threw a friendly arm around Tint, who could only stare at the agitated Exeggcute in disbelief.

(-)

_A/N: Yay! Now he's part of Team Rocket. I wonder if that means if Tint and Jessie might run into each other again? And when is he going to get in his first battle? Stay tuned for the answers!_


	4. Capture and Challenge

Tinted With Evil

Chapter 4: Capture and Challenge

_A/N: After this, I'm not sure when the next update will come around. I'm heading home this weekend and it's a guarantee that I'll be swarmed by friends and family. Best guess is either next Monday or Tuesday. Until then, I hope that this chapter is enough to satisfy you guys._

(-)

Tint was walking with a newfound air of cockiness. It was the day after his inception into the Team Rocket organization. At first, he had felt somewhat uncomfortable about being associated with criminals. But, after a good nights rest, he had begun to take a liking to the idea. After all, he had already committed himself to a life of crime, so why not gain the benefits that the Rocket group offered?

A smirk crossed his face as he thumbed the string of Pokeballs that lined the shoulder straps of his backpack. To him, being able to proudly display that he was a trainer was one of the greatest accomplishments he had ever strived to meet. Youngsters ran past him on their way to school, pointing at him with admiration. It was a shame though that he wasn't a shining example that they should be looking up to.

Yes, there was still a large part of him that regretted the path he was taking to become a great trainer. This was the part of him that still housed the soul of his childhood. He remembered watching his friends leave Pallet Town to start their own journeys. "Why can't I go with my friends?" He had asked his mother.

She had just smiled back at him. "The world is a dangerous place, way too unsafe for someone like you. Your friends can go because they are strong and healthy. I can't allow myself to let you go out there on your own, knowing full well that it would be my fault if anything happened to you. With your condition…"

Tint gently pushed up his glasses, almost an unconscious movement caused by the memory of those early times. He had been wearing tinted lenses for his glasses for as long as he could remember. From an early age, his eyes had become weakened by the bright glare of the sun. He suffered terrible migraines any time that he forgot to wear the shades. Now, he had outgrown the need to wear the dark lenses for medicinal purposes, but chose to keep wearing the glasses as a memento of what he had been through.

Today was another one of those days when he didn't really need to be wearing the sunglasses. The veil of the leaf canopy overhead blocked out almost all light coming from the midday sun, yet allowing the forest to stay dimly lit. Everything about the weather was perfect, especially compared to the freak thunderstorm from the previous day. Yet, the forest was deadly silent except for the occasional crunch of a twig under Tint's feet.

He had expected to find the forest bustling with wild Pokemon. During his time working with Professor Oak, the lab had received many reports from new trainers telling of their experiences in Viridian Forest. Most usually caught two or three Pokemon by the time they arrived in Pewter City on the other side of the forest. Given, the wild Pokemon here were rumored to be fairly numerous and varied, but generally weak.

Tint had his eyes open, scanning the treetops and the dirt forest floor for any sign of movement. He even had let Silence and his new Exeggcute out of their Pokeballs to help him search. The unexpected acquiring of the Exeggcute still came as a huge surprise to him. Had the trio of thieves carried out their plan back at the Pokemon Center, at least the victim would have some consolation, although not enough to compensate for the loss of an entire team. Yet, Tint was happy to add the jittering group of eggs to his own party.

Exeggcute appeared to have found something interesting. The six eggs were jumping about frantically, trying to draw Tint's attention. It wasn't until Silence joined Exeggcute that Tint noticed. Tint stood over his two Pokemon, who were in a conversation of there own. While the Exeggcute explained itself, Silence merely nodded in understanding before passing on the message to Tint using gestures. Apparently, Exeggcute had seen a tiny Pokemon run into the bushes near here and wanted to flush it out.

Silence had already moved itself around the large bush, awaiting Tint's orders to jump in. Exeggcute moved itself to the left of the bush as Tint stood to the right. They had the wild Pokemon surrounded. Tint nodded towards Silence, who instantly dived into the bush. Nothing seemed to happen, aside for the rustling caused by Silence.

About five seconds later, Silence emerged from the bush. He motioned for Tint to come closer and see something, so the trainer listened. Tint pushed aside the tangled mass of branches. Lying on the ground was a Spearow, very clearly injured and in bad shape. Its right wing was folded awkwardly to the side and it was covered in bruises. It looked like someone or something had attacked it and left the injured bird to fend for itself.

Tint felt the good half of him telling him to take pity on the Spearow and capture, if only to take to a Pokemon Center to get treated. Meanwhile, the other part of him told him to leave it alone, seeing that it was a weak creature that would prove useless in battles. Nevertheless, Tint removed an empty Pokeball from his pack. "A Pokemon is still a Pokemon," he told himself as he gently tossed the ball towards the Spearow. The Spearow appeared thankful as it disappeared into the Pokeball, not ever attempting to put up a struggle.

"That's sort of pathetic for a thief such as yourself; reduced to capturing Pokemon that another trainer left behind for them."

"Three meetings in two days. I'm starting to get tired of you." Tint replied, knowing that it was Gary who had spoken to him without even taking a look over at the red haired boy.

"How dare you steal that Sandshrew from Gramps! He's done nothing but treat you with the utmost respect and acceptance, more so than you ever deserved. And how do you repay him? By stabbing him in the back, that's how!" Gary sounded upset, and judging from his accusations, he had been in contact with Professor Oak.

Tint motioned for Silence and Exeggcute to move closer to him, sensing that a battle was nearing. "It's your grandfather's fault that I did what I did. If he had just let me become a trainer when I asked, then things might have been different."

Gary had plucked a pair of Pokeballs off of his belt, following the same sense that Tint had. "Look, Gramps just wants you to head home so that he can sit you down for a chat. He said that he understands how you feel and that he isn't seeking criminal charges. Lucky for you that Gramps is so generous."

"What if I don't want to go back? I'm perfectly happy with the course that I'm taking right now." Tint challenged.

"That's what I'm here for," Gary replied with a smirk, "Let's settle this with a battle. Two on two, team battle. If I win, you head home and return that Sandshrew to Gramps."

Tint nodded his head in agreement. "And if I win…"

"You won't." Gary interrupted.

"Cocky, aren't we?" Tint smiled, "When I win, I want you to go back to Professor Oak and tell him that you lost to Team Rocket."

Gary's hands tightened around the Pokeballs. "You were working for them all along weren't you?"

"Nope, just recently. Today's my first day on the job."

"Then, it's my job to report you to the authorities."  
"Bring it."

"Go! Squirtle! Nidoran!" Gary tossed forward the two Pokeballs, releasing his Squirtle and a bristling pink Nidoran, the male version of the species. Tint didn't even need to say anything for Silence to step forward to greet the challenge. Exeggcute hesitated slightly, as if waiting for the order. The eggs looked up at Tint, who merely nodded, signaling them to follow Silence's lead.

Tint knew that this battle could easily go either way. Depending on which way you looked at it, both trainers had the type weaknesses of their opponent's Pokemon exploited. Silence had the advantage over the Nidoran, but well up short against Gary's Squirtle. But, the Squirtle was weak against Exeggcute, but the Nidoran had the one up on the eggs. It was going to be a battle where the first Pokemon to buckle would lose it for their trainer.

"Squirtle, use bubble on the Sandshrew! Nidoran, use poison sting against the Exeggcute!" Gary quickly ordered, seizing the opportunity that Tint had presented while he had been thinking.

The Squirtle opened up its mouth, releasing a clear gaseous bubble towards Tint's Pokemon. At the same time, the Nidoran was rushing forward, pointing its sharp horn directly at the pink eggs.

"Silence, dodge the bubble and absorb Nidoran's attack!" Silence was already carrying out the order, jumping swiftly out of the way of the incoming attack and in front of the charging Nidoran. Silence braced itself, preparing for the incoming impact. Just before the Nidoran reached Silence, it suddenly veered to the right. As Silence stepped over to block the path, a flying Squirtle came out of nowhere, tackling Silence to the ground.

Giving orders would be useless. A Pokemon's instincts would be enough to carry them through any battle. Exeggcute bounced up into the air, effectively dodging Nidoran's attack. The Nidoran forced itself to stop, looking up at the hovering Exeggcute in surprise. Now was the perfect chance for Silence to attack, but he was too busy involved in a grapple with the Squirtle. The Squirtle was about to spit out another bubble right into the face of Silence, who was defenseless to avoid the attack.

Exeggcute came crashing down on top of Nidoran, slamming into it from six different directions. A pair of the eggs quickly bounced towards Squirtle, striking the unsuspecting turtle in the back of the head. The Squirtle halted its bubble attack momentarily to look at the Exeggcute, a mistake that he would soon realize. Silence pounced forward, tackling Squirtle onto its back.

As the Squirtle attempted to roll back onto its feet, its partner was wildly stabbing at the multiple eggs. With each thrust that missed, the other eggs took the opportunity to jump forward, taking cheap shots at the legs of the Nidoran. While each individual blow was relatively weak, the combined efforts of the six eggs were causing noticeable damage to the Nidoran. But, the Nidoran kept on fighting, trying to make contact with at least one of the eggs.

Silence had stepped in, intercepting the charge. With a sudden motion, Silence managed to actually pick the Nidoran up off the ground. The Nidoran was struggling valiantly, crying out for help. Squirtle had regained his footing and headed straight towards Silence. In a surprise move, Exeggcute rolled into the path of the tiny turtle, slowing it down just long enough for Silence to slam the Nidoran to the ground.

Gary quickly recalled the Nidoran, who was gasping for air. Silence and Exeggcute turned their focus towards Squirtle, who attempted to look strong in the face of the two attackers. "Charge!" Tint shouted out, causing the Squirtle to withdraw its head and limbs into its shell. Tint laughed at the sight, while Gary grudgingly recalled his second Pokemon. "Looks like I win."

"Don't sound so proud about it. My Pokemon were already weakened from battles with other trainers. If they were at full strength, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Then, go heal them and come back here for a rematch." Tint challenged, but Gary had already stormed off into the depths of the forest. Silence and Exeggcute had returned to Tint's side, both seemingly unscathed from the fight. Tint smiled at his pair of brawlers, patting them both. "Let's keep going towards Pewter."

(-)

_A/N: So, how's my battle description? Give me some feedback and I'll try to make some improvements. Well, until next time, see ya._


	5. Cheap Shots

Tinted With Evil

Chapter 5: Cheap Shots

_A/N: I'm pretty sure that this will be the only chapter of this fic that I will get done before Christmas rolls around. Trust me when I say that the gift that I have planned for you guys is going to be rather unexpected. By the way, Merry Christmas!_

(-)

Today was easily the most important day of Tint's young career as a Pokemon trainer. He was in Pewter City, patiently waiting at the Pokemon Center while his team of Pokemon received healing. The nurse has told him that his new Spearow would be unable to fly for a week or two while its wing healed. Add that problem to the extremely weak little Weedle that he had captured on the way out of Viridian Forest and Tint was in a tight spot to compete against the local gym leader, Brock.

He was only going to have two Pokemon available that would stand a fighting chance against the rock type gym leader. Both Silence and Exeggcute had type advantages over the rock type, but had yet to learn any abilities that would prove beneficial in a battle. Silence only knew the attacks scratch and sand attack, but had proven that he could be used fairly well as a living battering ram against opponents. Exeggcute, on the other hand, knew barrage and hypnotize according to the bootleg Pokedex. Tint had a crude plan forming, one that just might win him the badge.

After retrieving his healed Pokemon from the caretaker, Tint headed for the gym. "I'm here to challenge Brock for the Boulder Badge!" Tint announced once he had stepped inside the lounge area of the gym.

"You'll have to wait your turn. Brock is currently facing another challenger." A young boy replied from behind a counter. So much for making a grand entrance. Tint nodded his head in understanding, grudgingly making his way over to a nearby bench. Why was he always the one waiting for everything?

Before he had even seated himself down, Tint halted himself. "Could you tell me the name of the challenger?" Tint asked, wondering if it was one of the four trainers from Pallet Town.

The boy seated behind the desk looked down at the book on the table before him. "Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town."

How could Ash still be ahead of him? The poor kid had been stuck with a Pokemon with way too much attitude, and had managed to make it this far still intact. "Is there somewhere I could go to watch the match?" Tint asked, wanting to get some scouting info on Brock and to figure out the mystery of the temperamental Pikachu.

The young boy pointed to a staircase leading upwards. Tint thanked the lad for his assistance before bounding up the stairs. At the top of the staircase was a section of bleachers, very similar to the ones in Viridian City, except meant for a smaller crowd. At the far end of the bleachers sat a dozen or so young children, all of whom appeared very similar to each other. "They must be siblings…" Tint thought as he turned his focus to the battle in progress down below.

Oddly enough, Tint found the scene below him to be quite amusing. There was the tiny Pikachu that had caused him so much difficulty in the past, having the life squeezed out of him by a giant rock snake. Ash was frantically yelling for Pikachu to break out of the hold. Meanwhile, across the stadium stood Brock, who simple called out for Onix to tighten its grip. Standing behind Ash was that orange haired girl who Tint kept running into. She must have decided to tag along with Ash.

A cheer rose up from the child spectators, who Tint had concluded must have been Brock's younger siblings. Ash had thrown in the towel, admitting that he had been defeated. Tint wasn't surprised in the slightest. An electric type Pokemon such as Pikachu wouldn't stand a chance against a rock ground mix. Brock recalled his Onix, letting Pikachu slip to the ground. Ash rushed forward, cradling the fallen yellow mouse, before saying something towards Brock. Tint couldn't quite make out what the young trainer was saying due to the cheering kids, but he was pretty sure that Ash was promising that the next time would be different.

As Ash and his companion meandered out of the stadium, Brock's siblings rushed down to the ground level to congratulate their brother. Brock was about to leave the stadium when the young boy who had been at the front desk entered from the opposite end. "Brock, you have another challenger!"

Brock gently pushed aside the throng of youngsters that were clamoring all over him. Tint guessed that he was in his older teens, if not in his early adult years, judging from his more mature appearance. He took a step towards the kid that was running forwards, "Where is he?" The youngster pointed up towards the bleachers, roughly to where Tint was standing. Brock and his other siblings looked up at Tint. A couple of the younger children had already cowered behind their brother, who considered Tint with a serious gaze. "Give me ten minutes and then we will battle," the gym leader called out before he led his siblings out the rear entrance of the stadium.

Tint dropped back into the shadows of the stairwell. "That Onix is going to be hard to take out…" He muttered as he descended the stairs. Tint was now beginning to understand why most of the new trainers weren't interested in taking the challenge of trying to win badges. Most of them had probably gone up against that monstrous rock snake and had been handily defeated. Actually, that Onix would make a great addition to his team…

The young boy had returned to the front desk. He was about to say something to Tint, but decided against it when he saw the wicked smile that the new challenger wore. Tint strode past the front desk, making his way through the swinging doors and into the stadium. He quickly noted that the ground of the battlefield was covered in a thin layer of sand, accompanying the large boulders strewn haphazardly about. His plan seemed to make a lot more sense now.

There was yet another youth standing to the side of the field. This boy must be the official, judging from the attire. The boy nodded politely to Tint, who respectfully returned the gesture. Just because he was in Team Rocket didn't give him an excuse to be rude. Acting evil, on the other hand, was greatly encouraged and that was exactly what Tint had in mind for the upcoming battle.

Tint calmly released Silence from his Pokeball. Silence immediately took a liking to the sandy field. "I thought that you'd like that," Tint commented as Silence curled itself into a ball and rolled about playfully in the sand. "This is going to be a hard battle, but I think that you shouldn't have a problem. I'll call in Exeggcute only when an opportunity arises, the rest is up to you. Remember, the sand is your friend." In response to Tint's little pep talk, Silence bounced off a rock and into the air, landing gracefully beside Tint.

"Sir, I'll fill you in on the rules that we follow here in this gym before your match." The official spoke up. "Each trainer is allowed to use two Pokemon apiece, but only one on the field at a time. There is no time limit. Pokemon involved in the battle are to remain inside of the battlefield at all times, unless knocked out of the ring by the opposing Pokemon. In that case, the Pokemon removed from the field is no longer a part of the match. Violation of these rules will result in the immediate disqualification of the guilty party. If the gym leader loses or is disqualified, you will receive the boulder badge as a prize. Do you agree to these rules?"

Tint gave the official a thumbs up. Brock was just on his way back into the stadium. The younger siblings of the gym leader were back in the bleachers, ready to cheer on their brother. "You're a lot older than most of the challengers that come through here." Brock commented as he stepped into the box marked on the floor.

"I got a late start." Tint replied half-jokingly.

The official looked at both of the trainers. "Ready?" A silent nod from Tint and Brock was the only movement from either trainer. "Battle!" The official shouted out, dropping both arms in a rapid motion.

"Geodude! Go!" Brock shouted out, tossing his starting Pokemon forward. Tint was starting to find it annoying how every single trainer yelled something similar to that when they called forth a Pokemon. All Tint did in response to Brock's display was motion for Silence to step forward. Silence stepped into the field, staring down the floating rock with arms. The Geodude appeared tough, but definitely was nothing compared to Brock's second Pokemon, which was just waiting for a chance to strike.

"Geodude, hide among the rocks and use defense curl." Brock ordered. Tint and Silence watched as the Geodude lowered itself to the ground, hidden among a large grouping of rocks. Neither the challenger nor his Pokemon could spot their foe.

"Trying to lay a trap are we?" Tint called out across the field.

Brock merely smiled, "Not so much a trap as it is taking advantage of my Pokemon's rock body. Just try to damage it."

It was Tint's turn to smile. "I love challenges. Silence, let us play some pinball." No further orders were needed for Silence to understand what Tint intended. Silence curled back into its ball form and spun forward into the pile of rocks. Silence crashed into the debris, bouncing from one rock structure to the next, breaking off large chunks of the rocks with every collision.

"Geodude! Get back into the air!" Brock cried out.

The pile of rocks shook slightly as the Geodude forced his way back into the air. Tint took note of Silence's position in relation to the now visible target. "Bogey at five o'clock, twenty five degrees skyward at a distance of ten feet." Tint relayed with an added smirk, sending Silence immediately spinning in the desired direction.

The Geodude had shifted itself in mid air to face the charging Sandshrew, holding its hands down towards the ground, ready to grab hold of the spinning ball as it passed beneath it. Silence must have possessed an incredible sense of his surroundings, crashing into a small rock about two feet away from Geodude. Silence went airborne, crashing directly into the poorly prepared Geodude. "Ring out! Geodude is no longer able to battle!" The official quickly declared as Geodude slid across the sand past him.

Brock was obviously unhappy with the surprise tackle. "Good move, but let's see how well you fare against something that your Sandshrew cannot move as easily." The gym leader recalled Geodude, tossing forward a different Pokeball. This one opened up; releasing the monstrous Onix that Tint had seen earlier. "Onix, you know the routine."

Onix reared up to its full height, letting out a giant roar which shook the rafters of the building. Silence was obviously intimidated by his adversary. The poor quivering Sandshrew was slowly backing away from the Onix. "Silence, remember that the sand is your friend!" Tint called out as the Onix lashed out at Silence.

Silence was helpless against the lightning quick flick of the tail, instantly becoming caught just like Ash's PIkachu had earlier. Tint could feel his hand inching towards Silence's Pokeball, but he willed himself to steady his hand. Silence would be able to find a way out of this, no matter how unlikely it looked.

The Onix was using the ground as added leverage against Silence. The beast's massive head inched towards Silence, almost as if he was telling Silence to give up. Suddenly, Silence flicked an arm upwards, sending a fistful of sand straight into Onix's eyes. Onix reared up once again, howling in anguish. Silence took the chance to slide free of the death grasp, hopping back down to the ground. "That's a cheap shot!" Brock shouted, accompanying the boos from the spectators.

"Sand attack is considered a perfectly legal ability. No penalties will be laid against the challenger. Continue with the battle." The official ruled, much to the chagrin of Brock.

Silence was proud of itself, taunting Onix. Both Brock and his Onix were fairly upset at Silence, but Tint couldn't be happier. The only problem was the Silence was standing between Brock and Onix. Onix launched itself towards Silence, mouth gaping wide. Silence responded by curling into a ball and sending up another cloud of sand. Silence was then able to easily step aside of the charge.

"Onix, use screech!" Brock commanded. Onix shot a high pitched scream in the general direction of Silence. But, Silence's sand attacks had messed up Onix's vision. Instead of striking Silence as intended, Onix's screech blasted the official. The poor kid slumped against the wall, obviously disoriented. Brock rushed over to the referees' side, probably going to apologize.

Tint saw the opportunity arise for another cheap shot. Just like in professional television wrestling, when the official was down, anything was legal. Tint secretly called Exeggcute out of its Pokeball, whispering to the confused eggs, "Use hypnosis on Onix." The Exeggcute obviously understood what Tint intended, focusing on the massive rock snake.

The Onix was obviously caught by surprise, being completely defenseless against the surprise attack. Within seconds, the snake began to look drowsy, before finally collapsing to the ground with a thud. Tint quickly recalled Exeggcute as Brock returned to focusing on the battle. "What the…" Brock stammered.

Amid the loud screams of protest coming from the spectators, Silence continued to kick sand in the face of Onix. The Onix was already beginning to stir from its sleep, so neither Brock nor the official had a clue what Tint had done. "Silence, scratch!" Tint ordered.

"Wait!" Brock shouted. "I give up. My Onix can't hit your Sandshrew any more, so it will only be a matter of time before you win. You win."

(-)

_A/N: In honor of the late Eddie Guerrero, Tint's new motto is Lie, Cheat, and Steal. See, Tint's getting worse. Did you expect something more honorable from a member of Team Rocket? Well, once again, I wish you a Merry Christmas._


	6. Rival Rockets

Tinted With Evil

Chapter 6: Rival Rockets

_A/N: Ok, after this I should be back on a weekly update basis. The trip home took a lot out of me, but now that I've gotten in a writing groove, there shouldn't be any problem. Last I left off, Tint had just "won" himself his first badge, defeating Brock in a relatively easy battle. Now, he sets his eyes on Cerulean City and his second gym battle._

(-)

Barely had Tint taken five steps out of Pewter City before he found himself face to face with a shadowy figure wearing a black cape. "Are you Tint?" The man asked, his voice deep and foreboding. The man towered over Tint, who was no slouch in the height department himself, but this man was a giant.

"What's it to you who I am?" Tint challenged, his hands inching up towards the Pokeballs hooked to the straps of the backpack he was carrying.

The man chuckled slightly, amused by the brash nature of the youngster. "I take that as a yes. The boss demands a progress report."

Tint proudly thumbed in the direction of the Pokeball pair, "These and that," Tint reached to a side pouch on his pack and flipped open a pouch. Resting inside was the Boulder Badge that he had recently won.

But, the tall guy didn't seem very impressed. "The boss won't be happy with that report. Two Pokemon and a single badge is child's play, especially considering how many badges that gym leader has handed out recently. It's like candy on Halloween to him. Go acquire some Pokemon and send the Boss a few. Try to send him a rare one too. Then, you can pass."

"And how do I send Pokemon to the Boss?" Tint asked, honestly perplexed by the entire notion.

"There's a box in your PC labeled box thirteen. We hacked in and added it for you. Send your deliveries there and they'll disappear right into the bosses lap."

"Good to know…" Tint thought to himself. He nodded curtly towards the tall gentleman and walked back towards Pewter City. This shouldn't be too hard.

Tint headed back towards Viridian Forest, thinking that a few bug Pokemon would be a cinch to capture in a short period of time. Sure enough, within a minute of entering the forest, a tiny little Weedle slithered by. Immediately, Tint had beset Silence on the unsuspecting creature and faster than you could blink an eye, Tint had capture the Weedle.

After pocketing the ball, Tint proceeded to walk deeper into the forest, this time with Silence treading peacefully beside him. It didn't take much longer for another tiny bug, this one a Caterpie to appear. Same routine followed and Tint had two gifts for the Boss.

Locating the third Pokemon seemed to take nearly forever compared to the first two. A good half hour passed before Tint heard the rustle of the leaves overhead. This time, knowing that Silence was unable to reach whatever foe resided in the tree above them, Tint blindly threw the Pokeball into the green blanket. There was a surprised cry from whatever Pokemon was up there and then the familiar sound of the Pokeball snapping shut followed.

A problem had arisen. Although the Pokemon had been caught, the Pokeball had failed to fall out of the branches. Tint jumped up, trying to swat the branches, but they were far out of reach even for him. He could see the red and white ball nestled among the branches, caught between a cluster of oddly angled twigs.

Tint looked around, trying to think of a solution to his problem. He could easily throw stuff up at the ball, but that risked losing a second item up there. The forest floor was devoid of anything heavy enough to knock the ball ajar with. There was one possible solution remaining. Tint would have to climb the tree and retrieve the Pokeball himself.

After a few unsuccessful attempts, most of them ending in painful falls; Tint was nearly ready to give up. "One more go." He told himself. This time, Tint scampered up the tree, managing to grasp hold of the lowest branch just before he slipped and fell again. "Ha!" He proudly smiled, but the look soon vanished. He had been trying to climb the wrong tree this entire time.

Tint was about to release his grip when he heard voices approaching. Deciding that it would be best to remain hidden, Tint swung himself up into a seated position on the branch. "How could that twerp have managed to defeat us, Team Rocket, again?" Tint looked down to see the red haired woman that he had fallen for back at the Viridian City Pokemon Center. She was a member of Team Rocket too? Perfect! She wore a white skirt, long black gloves that ran up past her elbows and a small white shirt that split into two sections halfway down. The red R emblazoned across the chest. Unfortunately for Tint, she also wore a black top underneath of her shirt, but the long black boots made up for that. He nearly fell out of the tree ogling the girl below, trying to figure out if she actually was wearing something below the white shirt.

Beside her walked the purple haired guy and a Meowth, all three of them with heads held low as they exited the forest. They wouldn't see Tint or his irretrievable Pokeball. Alas, the trio came to a stop directly beneath where the Pokeball hung. "Curses…" Tint muttered, wishing for the trio to keep moving even though he was enjoying his view of the red head…

"And by using a Caterpie no less…" The guy sighed miserably.

"We're pathetic…" Meowth added, sighing alongside his companion.

An evil idea had formed inside of Tint's mind. Why not play a trick on these fools? It would improve his standing with the boss as well as ruin the reputation of these three. Maybe if everything worked out perfectly, Tint could speak up on behalf of the red head and get her added to his team… Only two days on the job and he had already fallen beyond the reach of the escape rope that would lead him back to the side of good. Now, he could add a case of lecherousness to the evidence of the prosecutors of heaven.

Tint reached down into his pocket, trying to figure out which of the two balls there was the Caterpie. It seemed as if these three had bad experiences with the tiny caterpillars, so why not reacquaint them with those memories. Tint released the Caterpie, which appeared on the path directly the trio. Sure enough, the Caterpie issued a frightened squeal, alerting Team Rocket to its presence. And just as unsurprisingly, Team Rocket squealed back, "Ah! It's haunting us!" The girl screamed as the trio vanished off along the path.

Tint couldn't help but to issue a hearty laugh at the expense of the fellow members of Team Rocket, recalling the Caterpie as he did so. Once his laughter subsided, Tint squirreled his way out across the limbs, inching slowly closer to the stranded Pokeball. He almost had it, being able to feel the ball's cool metal exterior with his fingertips. Just one more lunge and he would jostle it free.

"Koffing, use Smoke Screen!" The order caught Tint by surprise. The purple gas filled Pokemon zipped beneath him, blasting dark clouds of gas into the treetops. Tint suddenly lost his grip on the branch supporting him and felt himself falling towards the ground. In a last ditch effort to save himself from the fall, he reached upwards. The only thing that his hand grabbed hold of was the Pokeball.

"Ekans, Poison Sting, now!" It was the girl ordering this attack, her voice coming from somewhere outside of the gas cloud. Tint quickly dropped to his stomach and just in time too. Something cut through the air just inches above his head. Now he had the two Pokemon on one side of him and the trainers and Meowth on the other side, all five of them not hindered by the gas. He needed to act fast or else he would be in for a very painful fate once the foggy gas cleared.

Tint quickly removed the Pokeball containing Silence and released his trusty sidekick nearby. Luckily, the members of Team Rocket who had him surrounded were busy reciting some ridiculous motto and were creating enough noise to muffle out the noise the Pokeball made. "Ok, listen closely buddy." Tint whispered to Silence, who distastefully sniffed the air around them. The cloud was clearing slightly.

"Jessie…" Tint quickly whispered his plan to Silence.

"James…" Silence nodded in understanding, vanishing into the nearby bushes lining the trail.

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!" The girl shouted out proudly. How sorry Tint felt for having to do this to her, but it needed to be done to impress the Boss. At least he had learned her name… Now he could request the transfer by name. "Quit thinking about that!" He told himself, trying to focus instead on the clearing smog.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight…" There. He could make out the outline of the two humans. Jessie stood to Tint's right, her long bright red hair now visible through the fog.  
"Meowth! That's right!" Tint raised himself to one knee, still staying just barely hidden in the clouds. He could see out, but they couldn't see in. Tint quickly reached into his bag, grabbing hold of the black Team Rocket sweater that Butch and Cassidy had given him back in Viridian City.

Tint poked his head out of the sweated just as the last wisps of smog cleared. He looked up, directly into the eyes of Jessie. "Remember me?" He asked, a hint of a lecherous smile at the corners of his lips.

"No, I don't. Ekans…" Jessie trailed off, holding up her hand signaling for the snake to ignore her order. She must remember him, or else she would have attack. "Wait… I do know you! You're that punk that stole our Pokeballs in Viridian City!" Both of her partners looked at her in surprise. Surely, neither of them would remember him, but he and Jessie had shared that momentary gaze back then.

"That was him?" James was skeptical. Neither of them could see the R on Tint's chest, given his posture. Boy, what a shock this was going to be to them.

"Now!" Tint whispered. Behind him, both Ekans and Koffing fell to the ground, peacefully resting after being blasted by hypnosis from the Exeggcute that was hiding behind Tint's body. A stunned look was on Team Rocket's faces, wondering what had happened to their Pokemon. If they had looked behind them, they would have seen Silence waiting patiently for Tint's next signal.

Tint calmly recalled Exeggcute as he rose up to his feet. Sure enough, they saw the red R. "He's one of us!" Meowth gawked.

"Yes, I am, but that won't stop me from robbing from you guys." Tint nodded curtly to James as he walked forward. Silence had saw the sign and was now barreling forward towards Meowth. Tint stopped just a few steps away from the trio, taking a side step to avoid Silence talking Meowth through the dirt for a few dozen feet. "I'm sure that we will meet again, my dear Jessie." Tint chivalrously took hold of Jessie's gloved hand and gently placed a kiss on her wrist. The next thing that she knew, Tint and Silence had bolted off, with Meowth held above Silence's head like a trophy, in the direction of Pewter City

James' jaw had hit the ground in disbelief. "Jessie aren't we going to chase after them?" James demanded, but the words hadn't made it through to Jessie. She was in her own little dream world, romanticizing about the daring Team Rocket youth that had just swept her off her feat and robbed her blind while he was at it.

Now long afterwards, Tint watched as the last of the four Pokeballs vanished into the computer terminal. He politely thanked the nurse on duty before exiting the Pokemon Center. He then proceeded to head in the direction of Mt. Moon. Sure enough, the freakishly tall guy intercepted him. "That was fast. Did you send the Boss any Pokemon?" Tint held up four fingers on his right hand, causing the guy to whistle. "That was fast. Any rare ones?"

"Yeah, I caught one that talked."

"Really?" The guy raised a skeptical eyebrow as Tint started walking down the path towards his next destination. "The only one that talks is the Meowth that belongs to Jessie and James… You didn't, did you?" Tint could only smile widely as he cast a final look over his shoulder, "Damn straight I did."

(-)

_A/N: I'll make this one quick. Another update by the end of next weekend._


End file.
